Revenge is always sweet
by Rawrsz
Summary: A gossip girl story about Nate Serena Blair and Chuck Couples- Change but mostly N/S and B/C. Read and REVEIW! Upload manager is not working, will be awhile before I update
1. A bad start to the Summer

XOXO

_A gossip girl novel_

Disclaimer: I do not own gossip girl

Hello Upper east siders Gossip girl here you're one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattans elite. It's finally summer time here where we get to ditch our books and uniforms for an ice tea and our shortest pair of short shorts. Its time to get on our parents private jets and fly to Hawaii or maybe a train up to the Hamptons. I wonder what our favorite people our doing this summer…

Sightings:

N and B on N's boat _Charlotte _getting ready to go on a sail perhaps? Oh wait what's this I here N leaving a furious B on the boat running off to another love of his I am not talking about lacrosse, maybe S will give you a clue ,oh yes S the one the boys would die for I wonder what she's planning on doing this summer? Maybe seeing her boyfriend D? C at Tiffany's flirting with the tall voluptuous blonde haired sales rep wait if you're at Tiffany's doesn't that mean you already have someone else in mind? And finally D and V fooling around in a high fashion clothing store, when will they ever grow up?

Well one thing is for sure ill always be here to tell you the latest

_You know you love me_ XOXO Gossip girl.

Nate walked to the door of the familiar townhouse he new so well and nervously knocked on the door.

"Natie?" Serena asked questionably calling him by his childhood nickname. Nate couldn't stop staring at Serena she was as much of a goddess as she always had been, with her angelic blonde hair and her big blue sparkly puppy dog eyes. " Hey" was all Nate managed to say. "What are you doing here? Is Blair with you? Aren't you guys leaving to go sailing?" Asked Serena. "No, its just I haven seen you for such a long time can I come in?" Nate said. Serena moved away from the door allowing Nate to come inside.

"What have you been up to" Serena asked as her sat on to the white couch. She had always hated that white couch you could always see the dirt on it. "Nate?" Serena asked. "I couldn't stop thinking about you the whole time we were apart." Nate finally said. "Nate we have been over this before. Plus I have Dan and your have Blair who loves you so much" Serena said giving Nate the you know I love you but it just can't be look. "No Serena I am not taking no as an answer he walked up to Serena forcefully grabbing her hand with one hand and holding her back with her other and kissed Serena so passionately that Serena couldn't push him away she LOVED Nate and she always had. They stumbled into Serena's bedroom and into the bed. Once again the puzzle was completed the two pieces clicking together. Then they heard a knock at the door and before they knew it a super angry Blair stood at the foot of the bed with her mouth hanging open. "What a surprise, I should have never trusted you you slut!" Blair said angrily before storming away slamming the door behind her. Serena went to chase after her but Nate stopped her holding her arm "No, stay, give her some space" Nate insisted. Serena looked into his glittering green eyes and before she knew it she was back in bed with him. It was such a un-Serena like thing to do but she did it anyways.

Blair stood outside of Serena's door _that's weird_ she thought, _usually Serena would be out here begging for forgiveness by now_. Blair stormed off she wouldn't let this happen again, they would pay for what they did to her. As a tear slid down Blair's face she was almost as sad as she was angry then she bumped into someone. "Watch it" she said snottily. "Whoa sorry" a familiar voice replied she looked up, "Humphrey?" she asked. "Oh, hi Blair" Dan replied "Is Serena there"

Blair thought for a second. "Yes she's lonely, better get up there and fast" Blair told him. " Okay thanks" Dan said then made his way towards Serena's house. Blair walked away a grin on her face, oh yes revenge is sweet.

________________________________________________________________-

Review!! This is not the end there will be more to come =) tell me what you think and what do you think should happen next. Thanks.


	2. Clear and Suprise endings

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed by story. Oh I love N/S. =]. Sorry it took so long to write it, I wanted to make it perfect. Thanks again =D

By the way... This is based on both the book and the show, there are parts from each.

________________________________________________________________

Revenge is always sweet.

A gossip girl novel (not official… yet =P)

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip girl.

Hello upper east siders Gossip girl here you're one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattans elite.

Sightings:

B walking into the door at C's suite at the Palace, what is she doing there? I thought she couldn't stand that womanizer? And S running after lonely boy down the streets of New York what happened there?

Well I am going to tell you because I will always be here to tell you the latest.

You know you love me XOXO Gossip girl

Nate and Serena were laying in each others arms wrapped up in blankets talking about all the good memories that they had had in there. "Remember our first kiss? On valentines day?" Serena asked Nate. Nate chuckled "yeah, and Blair was lying right there." He replied. "That's when we started going out." she reminded him followed by a sigh, oh how she missed dating Nate, she has always loved him and no matter what she always will. "I have to ask you something… that night, when I started dating Blair…" He paused "Why did you go and make-out with Chuck? I still wanted to be with you but then Blair kissed me and I saw you kissing Chuck then I just said "what the hell" and dated Blair, but then I fell in love with her" Serena just sat there thinking of how to tell him. "I didn't want to go kiss Chuck because I was in love with you" Serena cleared herthroat"butBlairhadtoldmehowmuchshelovedyouandshemadethatplanandherdadturenedgayandhermomstarteddatingCyrusandshestartedbeingbulimicsoIcouldenttakeanythingelseawayfromher" She said quickly. Nate just sat there with his mouth wide open. Thinking about that made Serena cry.

Nate just looked at Serena trying to take in everything she just said, so she did love him as much as he had loved her she just did that to be a good friend. Then he saw her navy blue eyes fill up with tears and one single one fell down her cheek he wiped it off she smiled her angelic smile and giggled, how he loved Serena, everything about her. "I love you Natie" Serena said softly. He took her in his arms and hugged her tightly "I love you too" he whispered in her ear. Then at the same time they both moved there heads back and stared into each others eyes and then their lips met in a heart melting kiss.

They heard someone clear their throat and looked up. "Dan" Serena whispered. "You should really start locking your door" Nate said letting Serena go to go see Dan who was just standing there evidently speechless. Serena couldn't help but give a slight smile to Nate's remark about the door, it was so true.

"Dan I don't know what to say I..." "Don't say anything" Dan said cutting her off. Serena saw his eyes water in a mixture of anger and sadness, just like Blair. "I never should have trusted you Serena taken or not you need to be with Nate somehow… this always happens and I am sick of it…" Dan said his voice cracking. "Just leave me alone I don't want to see you again" Dan said then he stormed away out of the room and out of the house slamming the door behind him.

Serena quickly pulled on a white cotton dress from Barneys and a pair of flip flops then headed toward the door then stopped remembering Nate she turned to face him, he was already getting dressed. "Go" He said "Ill talk to you later." She loved how understanding he was. And with that she ran out the door attempting to catch up with Dan.

Blair knocked on the door to Chuck Bass's suite at the palace. "I can't believe I am doing this." She mumbled to herself

The door swung open revealing Chuck Bass in a red silk housecoat. "Well well well Blair waldorf finally realized your destiny?" He said in his smooth, annoying, but yet so sexy voice. "You wish" Blair said giving him one of her fake disgusted smiles then she welcomed herself into his suite. Chuck closed the door behind her then walked over to his bar "Drink?" He asked Blair. "Vodka" she replied quickly. "Straight" she added. "Whoa, is someone having a bad day?" Chuck asked obviously not truly concerned." Nate cheated on me… again... with Serena." she said standing with one hand on her hip. "Nice" Chuck said with a smirk. "Ugh! I knew coming here was the wrong choice!" Blair said heading towards the door. Chuck stopped her handing Blair a bottle of Vodka then he gestured her to sit on the couch, she did.

He went to his room then returned with a box that Blair immediately recognized. It was a robin egg blue box from tiffany's. He sat beside her and looked in her eyes. I saw it and thought of you he handed it to her and she opened it. It was a diamond necklace.

"Oh my god Chuck it's beautiful" Blair said admiring its beauty. If only I could have Serena to go show it off to and then gossip about her and Chuck she thought. But that won't be happening She thought angrily. "Its beautiful just like you." Chuck said interrupting her thoughts. He took the box from her hands and placed it down onto the table.

"I have and idea for the whole Serena and Nathaniel thing, how about you get revenge?" He suggested. "I got some but I want more" she replied looking up to meet his eyes. "How about you sleep with me?" he said getting closer to her so his breath warms her face. "How is that revenge?" she asked. "Do you think Nate will see it coming? Plus it will make you feel better." Chuck told her. Then slowly their lips met and Blair pushed him down onto the couch.

Nate will never see this coming, what goes around comes around. She thought oh so blairishly.

________________________________________________________________

Review please!


End file.
